Infrared radiation sources are intended to be applied in motor vehicles as lighting sources, for example in night vision systems, sensor technology systems for pedestrian protection or distance sensor technology. The emission spectrum of infrared radiation sources often also encompasses red components of the visible light spectrum (in this respect, cf. FIG. 1), which leads to an in many cases undesirable red color impression for the observer. Furthermore, it is also conceivable that the human eye is also at least partly sensitive to infrared radiation, in particular near the red end of the visible spectrum, and, therefore, such radiation also leaves the observer with an undesirable red color impression. In the front region of vehicles, red light even contravenes regulations currently in force.